<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Sun by SeadogBootyPine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468893">Under the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeadogBootyPine/pseuds/SeadogBootyPine'>SeadogBootyPine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just a whole bunch of soft fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sung is just softly playing with Meouch's paw, Toe beans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, paw pads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeadogBootyPine/pseuds/SeadogBootyPine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meouch and Sung lounge in a hammock on a lazy day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander Meouch/Doctor Sung (TWRP)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A slow breeze pasted by why the clouds lazily hovered, hardly moving, shading the ground below.</p><p> </p><p>Meouch and Sung were laying in a hammock together. Sung haphazardly laying atop of Meouch, Sung gently played with Meouch's paw pads, softly pressing into the beans.</p><p> </p><p>If the feline was able to show blushing upon his fur, he would be glowing. He lets Sung press hard on the main pad, letting his claws extend out for a moment before they retract back in.</p><p> </p><p>Sung looked up at Meouch, the warmest smile was upon his lips and Meouch felt as if he could die at any second.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey could I tweet a photo of the beans? I'm sure people would freak out about it." Sung asked Meouch. He thought about it for about 10 seconds but couldn't say no to that face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh, sure." He replied. Sung's smile beamed into a grin as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He placed it on Meouch's chest for a moment as he moved the fluff out of the way of the beans. Then grabbed his phone, opening the camera up. Sung held his paw, and Meouch let his claws show a tiny bit as the picture was taken.</p><p> </p><p>Sung gave him a mischief smile as he placed his paw temporarily on his chest, so he could tweet the photo with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sung giggled as he hit the tweet button, then locked his phone putting it next to Meouch's abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Sung softly sung at Meouch as he pressed his head back down upon Meouch's chest and picked the paw back up, the sweet touches slightly tickling the pads.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed slowly. They exchanged very few words here and there, just enjoying each other's company, the light breeze, and the occasional warmth from the sun that passed through the clouded sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey did you know that a cat's paw upside down looks like a teddy bear?" Meouch murmured out.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Sung said, raising his head to look at him. Meouch nods as Sung's eyes open wide and he moves his head and Meouch's arm to look at the paw upside down.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit it does!" Sung beamed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they do." Meouch answered, beaming back at him. Meouch couldn't help it as he gave Sung's nose a boop, making the man giggle. Sung's was grinning as he booped Meouch back, making him let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Sung started to move to rest his head again when Meouch spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guess what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, what?" Sung piped in.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Meouch let out. Sung shot up in a flash almost tipping them out of the hammock. They both cracked into a laughing fit letting the moment calm before Sung could speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"You love me?" Sung asked with utter softness in his voice, his eyes beaming at Meouch. Meouch tries to speak, but it seems he's lost his words, so he nods, a warm smile across his face. The smile on Sung's face grows 10 times the size. He looks at Meouch's paw in his hand and softly kisses the main pad before he looks back up at Meouch.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I-" he attempts to get out but Meouch is already nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Sung shifts up leaning into Meouch as their lips embrace in a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Sung whispered out as he lent his head against Meouch's forehead. A soft purr could be heard coming from Meouch, which made Sung giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Several more kisses were exchanged before Sung settled back down, his head now resting in the soft mane upon Meouch's neck. They dozed off letting the warm comfort of the sun embrace them.</p><p> </p><p>Sung's phone that had fallen to the ground was still on a constant buzz, as the photo he tweeted got thousands of likes, and many, many comments, commenting on how soft Sung's hold of Meouch's paw looked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just was feeling like some soft Meouch and Sung stuff. Hope it was good!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>